The Prince And His Assistant, Solangelo
by AokiMichaelis-kun
Summary: This is a Solangelo AU where Nico is a Prince and Will is a hired assistant to teach him manners and how to be a good heir. There will be smut this is Yaoi.


_Your name is William Solace._  
 _You are fourteen._  
 _You live in the Empire of Olympia, which is ruled by Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades._  
 _You live under the Hades jurisdiction._  
 _And today is your first day at a job in the Royal Palace._  
 _You don't know why they would need an Attendant when King Hades doesn't have an heir, but you shrug it off a job is a job.  
Especially a job at the royal palace._

The sword at Will's side jangled as he walked threw the hall of black marble pillers and checkerboard tiles. He didn't wear a lot of armor, other then a chest plate, in all seriousness Will thought it unpractical. Servent's whispered as he walked by, I guess he did stick out, most people born in the Hades jurisdiction had darker features but he had bright gold hair.  
As Will approached the great black door to the throne room, the two guards in heavy amounts of armour clinked and jangled to open the heavy door.  
The throne room had a darker disposition, the darkness it's self imiting from King Hades, he was the youngest of the kings but just as royal. His shaggy black hair hung in a combed mess around his frace, a crown sitting slightly crooked on in the middle. His eyes like two sizzling coals, that could stare straight through the soul of anyone.

At the foot of the throne, Will kneeled putting his fist on the floor and the other behind his back. Standing only when Hades gruffly told him to stand, "I have brought you to my home, Heir to the Apollo estate, for an important task" Hades continued pausing just so he could stare as Will's uncomfortable deminor.

"The House of Apollo is of a meager Earlship, Milord, why not leave such an import job to the court Duke or Duchess." Will asked tentitivly starring at the imposing figure above him.

"Yes, the House of Nyx's Duchess could have done well enough, but I have heard awe-inducing stories of the... cheerfulness and positive behavior's of the Apollo line." Hades thought for a moment "Optimisum is sure to cheer up an uninsipered spirit, correct" Hades smiled halfheartedly.

"Exactly whose spirit needs fixing?"

Hades face was serious as he spoke his words carfully "My son, Nico di Angelo"

"But?! You don't have an heir! There would have been a celebration of his birth, correct?" this news stuck a blow to Will, he had heard pageboys at school, when he acctually attended, gossip about how King Hades kept a part of his castle off limits to even the highest ranking staff.

"His birth was not the most plesent, and we leave the delusional prospect of his birth at that." Hades ran his hand over the ingravings in his throne, It was made to look like skeleton bones. "I need him to be presentable, in three weeks. And, mind you, he has never seen outside his room." _Three weeks,_ Will thought, _thats the gathering of the kings._

"Has he ever seen the sun?"

"No, his room is windowless."

Will kicked at an imaginary speck of dust "You said in the lettler that my family would be appointed to Dukedom if I completed this task. Will you keep your word on that?

"I always keep my word."

"I shall do it your majesty." Will bowed once more.

"One of the head guard will esscort you to the Prince's chambers" Hades said nodding to one of the guards at the door, who approched Will and jerked him by the arm around and threw the great black doors. This was obviously a man trained by the Ares house.

The man clad in heavy shining black armour dragged Will deeper and deeper into the castle, the halls became darker as the gaps between the pillers became much more scarce. "The Young Prince is not quite adiment about new visitors." the guard said gruffly as he pulled Will to face two smaller double doors. The etches of skeleton skulls seemed more daunting then the large granet throne room boys freckle covered hand hesitated above the doorknob"A-Are you coming in with me?" Will asked.

"The king allowed only you to lay eyes on the Young Prince, for I only guard the door."

"Do the servents ever see him? Or am the first person to lay eyes on him?"

"Very few have ever seen him, and the servents that have are not permitted to speak of him."

Will nodded, placing his hand on the doornob he pulled the heavy door open and walked in the door slamming behind him with a lord thump. Will flinched at the door's unearthly echo, this room was barren. A few sofa's and couches here and there, a large bed, and a desk was about all that filled the room. On the checkard board floors were desserted plates of food, breakfast, lunch, and dinner trays. Each plate had bits of food eaten but that was it other then a layer of dust that covered it, making the food inedible. Will ran a hand down one of the sofa's arms and a cloud of dust erupted from the chair causing him to sneeze in his soft girly manner.

A small hiccup echoed from the back of the room drawing Will's attention. The noise seemed to come from a small space behind the bed, so that was his target.  
Will treaded lightly avoiding broken glass and full plates. When he reached the bed he put his knees on it and crawled across the sheets toward the other side.  
"Hey." Will said with a smiling looking down at a boy who was hugging his knees and had his down.

The boy looked up at Will his scraggly and messy black hair that hung just above his shoulders, his brown olive eyes sparkled with tears and his face was bright red.  
"You should," he hiccuped "go away"

"But you're crying"

"And your annoying." he narrowed his eyes into a glare "You aren't here to give me food because I just had lunch, and I was already given a bath this morning. So why are you here"

"Well..." Will hesitated bitting the bottom of his lip "You do _know_ you're a Prince, right?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot. All the servents that come in here call me 'Young Prince' and they also say there names and their purpose for coming in here"

"Well, I'm not one of your Dad's servents. In all seriousness I work for you not him, he hired me to be your Royal Assistant Young Prince"

"So you have to do what i say" the Prince rose an eyebrow his lips pinched into a line

"With in reason, yes, Milord"

"Ok then first, quit it with the Milord and Young Prince. I've never once worked for that title or lived the life of a Prince" Will nodded "And second, you are only permitted to call me by my first or surname. And I will do the same for you"

"Okay, so I can call you Nico or di Angelo, got it, my name is Earl William Solace, but I do prefer Will"

"Alright, Will then."

Will smiled sitting crosslegged on the bed "Your Dad also wants me to teach you how to be a Prince, that was really his only request. But i'm pretty sure I would get fired if he heard you were crying on my first day"

"pfft" Nico let out a snort "Like he even cares. I've accepted im going to live in this room forever."

"Actually you won't" Will smiled his hair practicly glowing in the dark bleekness of the Princes room "In three weeks the King is attending the gathering of the Kings, its an event the Kings and there Heirs attend. Thats probably where he is planning on announcing you as his heir"

"You can't be serious." Nico squinted his grip on his knees tightening "I've been in here for fifteen years, your hair is probably the closest thing to the sun I have ever seen. Everyone that comes in here has dark colored hair, but your's is golden."

"Believe it di Angelo!" Will said happily grabbing his hands and pulling him into a standing position, while he stood on his knees. "And once I train you to be an amazing Prince, I will start calling you Milord and all the icky titles. Because you will have earned it" he smiled and Nico grumbled before forcing a smile

"Alright... I'll believe you. But this better not be a sick joke."

"It isn't" Will said squeezing the Prince's hands "Promise!"


End file.
